Banzai's Story (Editor 398's Fanfics)
Banzai had a good life as a young pup. He met Shenzi and Ed when he was looking for food in the Elephant Graveyard. Shenzi and Ed were also looking for food in the Elephant Graveyard. They all said hi to each other and became immediate friends. They played together a lot and rarely ever argued about anything. Banzai met Scar when he was playing with Shenzi and Ed in the Elephant Graveyard. Scar told him he wanted to be the king of the Pride Lands, but didn't mention his jealousy of Mufasa. Banzai, being a small pup who didn't know much about not trusting strangers, agreed to help Scar. Shenzi was reluctant, though, since she's smart enough not to trust strangers. Banzai and Ed persuaded her to help Scar, and she finally agreed to do so. Then, they went into the Pride Lands. Scar noticed how Mufasa was getting a lot of attention since he was the future king of the Pride Lands. Scar tried to hide his jealously. He ordered Shenzi, Banzai, and Ed to attack Mufasa. Banzai was confused since Scar said he liked hanging out with Mufasa. He started to get really suspicious that he was lied to. But Scar said it was just for fun, and to pretend it was a real fight, even though it wasn't. Shenzi, Banzai, and Ed were easily fooled. Mufasa chased them away in an instant. Scar scolded them. Scar was angry that they were easily chased away. Shenzi said they did their best, and Banzai said Mufasa was just too strong. Ed just chewed on his leg, not knowing anything about what just happened. So then, Scar started to make plans to train them to be stronger. It worked like a charm. Scar told them to sneak up on Mufasa. But once again, they were easily chased away. Scar wasn't that angry this time. He just decided to keep training them. They were strong and muscular hyenas by the time he was done. But something different happened. Scar told them to attack Ahadi instead of Mufasa. He also told them to bring their whole clan. They did as they were told, and it was a tough battle. Banzai was pulling on Ahadi's tail. He was impressed by how he turned out to be so strong. Ahadi called Rafiki over to help him. Rafiki used his good moves, and chased all of them away. Scar was disappointed, but he wouldn't give up until he was the king of the Pride Lands. He gave Shenzi, Banzai, and Ed two pieces of meat. Shenzi was quick to grab one of them, but Banzai and Ed were stuck fighting over the other piece of meat. They made an agreement to break it in half. Shenzi, Banzai, and Ed spent most of their lives helping Scar attack Mufasa. Mufasa was getting sick of these attacks and started to be able to predict them. So, Scar stopped attacking Mufasa for a little bit. Mufasa kept expecting them, though. But one time, Shenzi, Banzai, and Ed attacked Mufasa whenhe was least expecting it. Lucky for them, it worked. Banzai almost broke Mufasa's leg, but Mufasa was quick to get away from them. They kept on doing this for a long time, and day by day, they got stronger. By the time Scar died, Shenzi, Banzai, and Ed moved out of the Elephant Graveyard. They found a better place to live where they wouldn't be constantly told what to do and treated unfairly. The end. Written by Editor 398. Category:Fanfiction Category:Editor 398